Amanda Carter: Sailor Moon
by BlackVeilBridesIsMyLife
Summary: Amanda Carter was once a normal girl but that was before evil threaten the world. Turns out that Amanda is the reincarnation of the princess of the moon kingdom. Being a normal teenage was hard enough but being the leader of the sailor scouts? Even harder. Amanda has to find the power within herself to stay strong and beat the evil threatening her world and family.
1. The Teenage Artist

Amanda Carter: Sailor Moon

Chapter 1: The Teenage Artist

Amanda Carter was laying on her bed listening to music and then looked over to the clock and then took off her headphones and walked over to her closet and grabbed her floral dress and her combat boots.

As she was finishing up her hair her brother walked in and said, "Amanda it's almost time for you to go."

"I'm coming."

Walking out of her room she walked downstairs and her mother said, "Want anything to eat?"

"No thanks Mom. I've got to go or I'm going to be ate. Bye guys."

Walking outside she got onto her bike and started to ride to where the art show was being held. As she weaved in and out of the people she saw her best friend Kara waving and she waved back before she continued on her way to the art studio.

Fixing her dress Amanda walked into the studio and went over to her painting and saw that it still was fine. She always checked on her paintings before the show started because a few art shows back the people weren't careful enough and damaged her painting.

Sitting in the room with the other artists she realized that she was the youngest and got her schoolwork out of her backpack and then started her English homework until the person said, "Amanda Carter. We're ready for you."

Taking a deep breathe Amanda walked out to the show area and one of the judges said, "Alright Amanda tell us your age."

"I'm 14 years old."

The next judge then said, "Why did you chose to you watercolors?"

"I tend to try different styles of painting so that I can chose the best way for me and when I did my first painting I loved using that technique. So when I was deciding what type of painting to do for this show I automatically thought of that technique."

The final judge then said, "Alright Amanda one last question. What do you see when you look at the painting."

"I see a rainy night in fall as people are trying to get from one place to another."

The first judge then said, "Thank you Amanda."

Walking back into the room she picked up her English book and continued to work on her work. As the people left one by one Amanda heard everybody asking the others what they were asked.

The lady then came in and said, "Alright everybody time for the judging."

Walking out Amanda took a deep breath and the judges said, "Thank you for the artwork everybody. We've chosen four finalists and when your name is called step forward."

There was a pregnant pause and then the judge said, "Steven McConner, Jessica North, Mason Tyler, and Amanda Carter."

As everybody else left the judges said, "Congratulations on making it to the finals everybody. For the finals you will need to make something different from what you presented today. Good luck everybody."

Amanda grabbed her backpack and repacked it and then walked out to her bike and heard her mother yelling. Turning around she said, "MOM! DAD!"

Hugging her parents her Dad said, "You did a great job Amanda. What are you going to do when you get home?"

"Probably going to go in the pool and might start to work on another piece of artwork. Meet you guys home."

Riding her bike back home she put it in the bike shed and then walked into her room and grabbed her favorite pink bikini and got changed into it and pulled her long black hair into a ponytail.

Getting into the pool she swam around until her dog Chase jumped in. Chase was a white German Shepard that the family had since she was a little girl and they were very close.

Her mother then walked out and said, "Amanda. I cleaned your uniform so it's ready for tomorrow."

"Thanks Mom."

A/N Alright this is the first chapter and my character is replacing Serena. I hope that you like it. It's going to go for all the seasons and all the movies. I hope you like it. Read and Review. Next chapter will start the episodes.


	2. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
